


Лучшее оружие

by WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: К оружию следует прибегать в последнюю очередь, когда другие средства окажутся недостаточны.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_внеконкурс





	Лучшее оружие

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** AU, 8 курс, все герои совершеннолетние.

— И что ты сделал? — с ужасом спросила Панси, наблюдая за Драко. Он ходил по комнате из стороны в сторону, временами хватался за волосы, нервно расчесывал предплечья до глубоких розовых полос.

— Я не… — начал он. Остановился и посмотрел ей в глаза. Тут же отвел взгляд. — Я пытался по-другому. Я же ему дружбу предлагал. Нет, не в детстве, имею в виду. В этом году. Предложил перемирие.

— А он что? — уточнила Панси.

— Ну, он кивнул и сказал что-то вроде: «Хорошо, Малфой». И все. Больше даже не заговаривал.

— Ну и что дальше? — подстегнула она друга.

— Думал, помогу ему на зельеварении, он хотя бы поблагодарит. Но когда я приглушил огонь под его котлом, чтобы зелье не взорвалось, он решил, что кто-то над ним пошутил, сделал посильнее и…

— И зелье взорвалось. Полагаю, благодарности ты не дождался.

— Мало того! Он обвинил меня при всех в том, что я взялся за старое! И я хотел извиниться, но наедине. Прислал ему записку. Анонимную, конечно. Попросил прийти к Запретному лесу.

— Анонимную? — переспросила Панси. — А как он должен был догадаться, что это ты?

— Я тогда об этом не подумал. Он же герой, чего ему бояться? Но он пришел туда с Уизелом и Грейнджер. А я спрятался под капюшоном, чтоб они меня не узнали.

— Эм, — только и смогла выдавить Панси, распахнув глаза от удивления. На это ей добавить было нечего.

— Они решили, что я что-то замыслил, и стали бросать заклинания. Еле удрал от них.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнесла она. — Что случилось потом?

— Потом я попытался с ним поговорить еще раз. Подошел в кабинете трансфигурации перед уроком и предложил выйти.

— Если это звучало не как: «Давай выйдем, поговорим», то все неплохо.

— Да что не так с этой фразой? — возмутился Драко. — Он когда услышал, наставил на меня палочку и потребовал больше к нему не подходить.

Панси, не сдержав порыва, накрыла ладонью глаза.

— И что ты сделал, Драко?

— Ну… меня все это утомило. Я его сегодня после уроков подловил и оглушил.

— Ты — что? — опешив, переспросила Панси.

— Ну а сколько можно за ним бегать? — вывалил на нее Драко. — Мне что, станцевать для него стриптиз, чтобы он меня заметил?

— Драко, где сейчас Поттер? — спросила Панси.

— В пустом классе на третьем этаже. Я не знаю, что делать.

— Для начала: признайся ему наконец в любви. Потом станцуй стриптиз и отсоси. И соси очень и очень хорошо, чтобы он обкончался и забыл о том, что ты его оглушил. А как закончишь, признайся еще раз и пару дней не выходи из спальни. Он сам тебя найдет.

— С ума сошла? — как-то даже успокоившись, уточнил Драко. — Это же бред.

— Если не сработает, я лично найду для тебя такой рецепт или ритуал, что Поттер больше никогда в жизни ни на кого другого не посмотрит. Обещаю.

Хорошо, что этого оказалось достаточно, подумала она пару недель спустя. Потому что таких ритуалов просто не существовало.


End file.
